Jikkai 10
by Yanvi
Summary: For ActuallyNevis's Kakashi Birthday Challenge; Sidequel of Mission 10! It took Iruka awhile to think of what to get for his lover for his birthday, and when he caught his brainwave, he decided to work on another publication! Yaoi, Lemon, KaIr


_**Jikkai (10)**_

This is actually a sidequel**(**番外篇) for the fiction that I am working on,_ Mission 10_, which I hopefully will post up shortly, if I managed to type a decent length; but it won't be too difficult to dissolve into the plot, since it is quite straight forward.

The main purpose that I posted this up before the rest of the story now, as I have accepted ActuallyNevis's _KakaIru Kakashi Birthday KakaIru Challenge_, so this is my entry piece. Therefore, if you, my dear readers can, please leave me a review, even if it is only a sentence, or even a few words, much appreciated. :-p

Also, when I was plotting this story, I actually thought of two versions, but since it's Kakashi-dono's birthday, it has to be more 'mature', so the sweet sugar one has to be saved for later.

At last, if you are very religious, please kindly leave this page as I would not want to offend anyone and this is just for humour and I do not wish anyone to be upset by this.

Oh, and if you are underage, please kindly leave this page too, as this contain lemon.

Yanvi

9/9/2011

p.s. as always, I do not own any of the characters, all right reserved to Kishimoto sensei and that I only own the plot

p.s.s. I actually got my some of the brainwave from Aleia15's _Love, Finally_, do check that out!

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

_End of August_

Iruka has not been a sensei for _ages_, yes, literally, ages. He could not remember when he has last set foot in his previous classroom. 'Last year?' he wondered. It has been 3 years since his last class graduated. But his appearance has not changed since. He still looked like 28. It has been awhile since he walked under the sunlight in human form. Although this is not good for his health, he really didn't border, as there was something more important than that; and he needed to think in human form, and think fast.

He only got less than 2 weeks to prepare Kakashi's birthday. They have spent lots of their birthdays together, since they went for the mission to the Land of Water 10 years ago. He couldn't really think of what to give Kakashi. Although Kakashi told him that he didn't really need any present, as long as Iruka would spend time with him together. Nonetheless, Iruka just felt that he needed to do something, since he got time. Yes, he got plenty of time, since Kakashi has turned him into a vampire after the ANBU mission that they took together and which almost caused Iruka his life.

Iruka sat at the tree by the Memorial stone. It used to be Kakashi's favourite place but now also his. He scratched his scar frustratingly. 'Maybe I should ask An-kun…' But he hesitated. He wanted to do something himself. Although An-kun knew Kakashi perfectly well; although the presents that they got together really Kakashi's cup of tea; he just simply wanted to get the prefect present himself for once.

He bought out his blue leather covered notebook from his vest pocket. It has been awhile for him to wear this, as he seldom did missions and that he only worked fewer hours in the Hokage office these days. People that grew up with him were starting to get old and retired, so he would rather spent more time with them, enjoyed the peace that they luckily to get hold of, as life expectancy was rather short for them, as shinobi that were in field.

He carefully wrote out what they got for Kakashi's these years, not just birthdays, but also Valentines' and Christmas'. 'I reckon that Kashi loved the books that we bought or the special occasions that I held for him for Valentine's…' He recalled the so-called _occasions_, and flushed. Although they have spent so much time together intimately, he still didn't get used to thinking of _that_ during the day. 'So… Maybe I should start from there then!' With a transport jutsu, he transported himself back to their house.

He quickly moved into their walked in wardrobe. He pulled out a few costumes hastily, 'hm… a nurse?' he pulled out a nurse outfit, 'no, we have that the 2nd birthday, even though Kashi absolutely hate hospital, he loved this costume.' He ruffled though the items in the box that he put out, 'A teacher? No… We done this before… Innocent schoolgirl? Na… I hated it… A hosuto? Err… I don't think I looked like one…' He placed back the items neatly. 'Or shall I dress Kashi up instead and have a good time with him that way?'

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

While Iruka was struggling with what to dress up for Kakashi's birthday and which outfit should he wear for the birthday dinner-party, (since both Kakashi and An have very good dress sense, Iruka was trying his best to look decent apart from the Chunin uniform), Kakashi was having tea with An.

'So what you think Iruka-chan will give you for your birthday?' asked An, after he placed his tea cup on the saucer. 'Fellatio in the toilet of Harajuku (a gay bar)? Or in the academy stationary cupboard?'

'Maa… An-kun… we have tried those already…' Kakashi smirked slyly, like a cat who just ate fish; he flipped open the book that he has carried around with him, _Special Techniques of using a Kunai, Adult edition,_ 'even we have tired some of the techniques in this book!' He pointed out his bookmark happily like a boy, showing off his new toys.

'Glad you like this book,' An leered, 'I pretty sure you won't just use a kunai to pin Iruka-chan down on bed.' He took a scone from the cake stand and spread some clotted cream and strawberry jam graciously. 'Hiro-kun and I did guess which was your favourite technique, mind telling me that?'

Kakashi studied An's face warily, while he was thinking which was the best. With Iruka, he just felt every part of his partner was an attractive and deadly poison for him. 'Well, since my dear _An-nii_ you are the editor of this book, if you tell me which technique you like, I may consider to tell you.'

'Kashi-kun, you are stingy…' An pouted, tried to be cute, 'hate to being honest, but I haven't tried any, as you know, I don't like weapons…'

Kakashi sneered. He knew that would be the answer from the vampire, as An himself was a ready powerful enough that he didn't need any weapons at all to protect or to kill. 'Ma… you should try to use this book yourself, since we got plenty of time. I would recommend you to use it for massage. As the blade is rather shape, this would be small scratches on the skin and I guess,' he smirked again, 'it probably turn you on as you love the mixture of sex and blood, don't you?'

An flushed instantly and Kakashi could not held to laugh out loud. 'I caught you, An-nii! I knew it!'

An still flushed, though he tried to look stern, but he was not successful in this occasion as he was kept thinking of a scratch covered and slightly blood covered Hiroshi. 'So I bet you have tried it then, _Kashi-kun_?'

'Y-yes!' Kakashi hissed, as now he regretted to mention it, as he thought of the time when he did it with Iruka and he has recorded it with his Sharingan. It was blood lusting, and they have gone _wild_, literally, as they did not stop for the whole night. 'We did it with _Professor_'s potion,' he added wolfishly.

'What! With Sev's potion, no wonder…' An stunned at the idea. 'I really should try this then…' he added sheepishly.

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

By the time Kakashi head back home, it was already midnight. Since he has turned into a vampire, he much preferred to walk in the forest under moonlight. He much preferred to visit Obito at night. He still not sure whether it was the right thing to do – turning into a vampire. He thought he would able to meet Obito, be his best friend again, but now he couldn't. Well, he could see Obito the next life, or even hopefully the life after next, but then it would be different, wouldn't it?

After a small chat with Obito, Kakashi dashed home and realised that Iruka was still working in the study, when he entered the house by the study window. Ever since they have turned into vampires, they have spent less time together in general. Not that they were not in love with each other anymore, but as they knew they were going to be together for eternity, they both felt that they should have spent sometime with their friends and people that they would like to hang around with, since the lives for mortal were short, and that they have kept the fact that they have turned into a vampire as a secret. By the time Naruto was ready to be the Hokage, which would be very soon, Kakashi could then retire from Rokudaime. Nonetheless, Kakashi whispered gently, 'Ru.'

Iruka lifted up his head while he swiftly closed the notebook that he was writing on. Although he knew that Kakashi wouldn't pay any interest in whatever work he was hiding, he just did that naturally. Although Kakashi would see that one day, just not today, he reflected. 'How's An-kun and Hiroshi- kun?' he raised, 'and you remember to save me some sake?'

Kakashi shook his head apologetically; 'Hiroshi-kun said you should come along for dinner tomorrow night, if you can spare some time.'

'I guess that means you three have drank all the stock that he has and Hiroshi-kun has to dig out his reserves for me,' said Iruka with the _sensei_ voice. Even he didn't have a class for ages, it didn't mean that he has loss the ability to do so.

'Maa… Ru… you know us well… Hiroshi-kun is doing teriyaki tomorrow, so you have time to come along?'

'Sure.' Iruka got up and pushed Kakashi towards the door, 'Let's go to bed, I need to sleep.'

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

Time went backwards to the evening when Kakashi was still with An

As Iruka has promised to have ramen with Naruto at Ichiraku, he knew that Kakashi would have dinner with An-kun and Hiroshi-kun. Time flew quickly. It was infrequent for him to have ramen with Naruto alone. Since Naruto became Genin and that Kakashi was their leader, Iruka seldom has ramen with the boy alone, as Sasuke and Sakura would join them sometimes. He was kind of expecting Sasuke to show up as well, so he was astonished when Naruto arrived on his own. Instead of Naruto did all the talking, and Iruka acted as the patient listener, Iruka began to talk more when the boy has turned into a man. Since he was stuck with what to give Kakashi, he thought it would be good idea to talk to Naruto. At that point, he got his brainwave from. As Ayame, Teuchi's daughter eavesdropped on their conservation; she joined in. Her comment on Kakashi, 'Hatake- kun worships Icha Icha if there's a god name after that, as he treats the book as his bible,' gave Iruka a brilliant idea.

Iruka decided to work on another publication for Kakashi. Although it was an used idea, nonetheless, he knew Kakashi liked the books that he bought him, as apart his Icha Icha's, he knew the _Special Techniques of using a Kunai, Adult edition_, was the other book that Kakashi carried around under his cloak.

'Brilliant!' he stood up suddenly while Ayame and Naruto shocked by his sudden movement. 'Thanks so much, guys, I got the brainwave that I needed.' Then he quickly ran back home and took out his notebook.

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

_Mid September_

Although it was his birthday, Kakashi could not just leave his tasks behind. So he started as always, signing paperwork in the Hokage office at 5 in the morning. He could not wait to see Iruka later on in the morning. The adrenaline in his blood was rushing, as he was so curious to see what Iruka has bought him. Although he didn't really need anything physically from Iruka at all, he could not help but to giggle at the previous experiences. He already got the present from An-kun and Hiroshi-kun as a brand new silk tie was left on his table and a small note card next to it. He guessed it would be An-kun, who did this, as Hiroshi-kun was not the kind of person who loved to do surprises. He carefully folded the tie and placed in his pocket. 'Who knows what it could use for _later_,' he smirked in his mind.

However, Iruka didn't show up at the usual time and that Kakashi has to sort out the post himself. He knew that he was going to find a surprise, as Iruka would not be late without a reason and that he didn't _do_ much yesterday. 'It was only twice, and it was nothing like when we back from ANBU mission, the post mission stress that we build up,' he thought.

He found a parcel from one of the smaller publisher in Konoha, addressed for him. He quickly opened the parcel and found a book, _Rokudaime's Ten Commandments_, _for adults_, by Sasaki Kisuke. 'Sasaki Kisuke?' he questioned in his mind. ' It can't be An-kun, nor Hiroshi-kun. And that this guy sent me his book again directly.' He rubbed his thumb across the golden painted title. 'It must be Ru.'

He quickly flipped opened the book and looked at the frontispiece. It was a tablet and there was 10 rules engraved on it:

'_**Rokudaime's Ten Commandments**_

I. Icha Icha series is the way and the life.

II. Thou shall read no other books as thou read the way Icha Icha series.

III. Shinobi no Konoha, thou shall learn the sexy no jutsu.

IV. Kunoichi no Konoha, thou shall maintain large bosoms.

V. Thou shall read the _Special Techniques of using a Kunai, Adult edition_ as reference.

VI. Thou shall not look at the face behind Hatake Kakashi's mask.

VII Thou shall have post mission sex in the mission room, unless you named _Hatake Kakashi_.

VIII. Thou shall not perform fellatio/ be perform fellatio anywhere and everywhere, unless you named _Hatake Kakashi_.

IX. Thou shall not arrive three hours later unless you named _Hatake Kakashi_.

X. Thou shall not look at _Dolphin sensei_ unless you named _Hatake Kakashi_.'

Kakashi could not held back but laughed out loud in the office. He closed the book, as he decided that he could do the reading later. Now it was more important to find out where Iruka has hide. 'Thou shall not hide from Hatake Kakashi, my Iruka, _Hatake Iruka_…' he whispered before he left the room though the window.

The End

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

Epilogue I

Kakashi quickly spin though the places that he should able to find Iruka in his brain. Although he could summon Pakkun for help, he would rather take some time to do it himself, since it would be more interesting to see whether he could guess what Iruka was thinking. He decided to go back home first and start checking from there. He transported himself to the walk in wardrobe first, as he would rather get off the usual Jounin gear and his Hokage cloak.

However, when he arrived, Iruka was in there as well, as the latter was getting ready for the small party that he was going to held out for Kakashi.

Kakashi grinned at the man who was semi-dressed in a yukata slyly. He quickly dart two kunai at the edge of the door, so that no one would able to open it. Then, he approached the latter man slowly, like a predictor. 'ne.. my Ruka… do you know who is Sasaki Kisuke? I got a book from him today _again_…' said Kakashi, with the book in his hand.

Iruka looked at the book nervously and tried to roll his eyes to avoid eye contact with his lover. Nonetheless, he replied, but weakly, 'why don't you ask An-kun, since he is the only Sasaki in the village…'

'Ma… Ru… You are really bad liar, don't you know that?' Kakashi placed both his free hand on Iruka's flushed face, and rubbed the latter's scar with his thumb. 'Love, I know Kisuke-san is you. Thanks for the book.' Then, he gently placed his lips on top on Iruka's.

Iruka relaxed, as he was bit shy to openly admit that he has written the book. But then, he was with the genius Copy-nin, it would not stay as a secret for more than a minute anyway. He slowly reached his arms to the silver hair man's shoulder. 'Happy birthday, Kashi.' He moaned between their kisses, and deepened the kiss by brushing Kakashi's tongue with his own. As Kakashi sensed the invitation, he tightened his grip and pushed his tongue into Iruka's mouth and brushed every inch of Iruka's mouth passionately.

The temperature of the wardrobe increased dramatically, as the pair tried to strip the clothing on their body off while their lips never departed. As they were so into their space of their own, they didn't realise that Cat, the Hokage personal ANBU guard, was outside the door. Cat sighed deeply and looked at his watch. He was delighted that there was still plenty of time for the pair to make out, before he really has to knock the door. 'It was never a good idea to stop the pair as senpai would be _cerebral_ if anyone dared to border him unnecessarily,' Cat sighed deeply again. He then decided it would be a good idea to have a cup of tea downstairs at the kitchen, as Kakashi would probably sense his charka since his first step into the house.

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

Epilogue II

After the dinner party, it was already mid night. As Gai sensei volunteered to take Kakashi's presents over to his house the next morning, Kakashi and Iruka transported themselves with transport jutsu. They arrived at their bedroom, Iruka asked Kakashi a question, as he was curious to know (though he knew he would regret it the next morning).

'ne, Kashi, An-kun talked to me about the book that I wrote. He was saying that you didn't tell him which part you like most.' Iruka asked absent-mindly, while he was getting his shirt off.

'Oh… I could guess that was what An-kun was talking to you about it just now at the balcony.' Kakashi replied in his normal voice. But as he was behind Iruka, he released one of his kage bushin, and that kage bushin hide his charka split of a second.

Before Iruka could realise, (though Iruka has been working in ANBU these years, Kakashi has improved much more at the same time when he was training with An), his hands were tied up by a silk tie, which was also tied to the rope that was hanging in the middle of the room with a kunai. Iruka looked at the rope and the kunai, he rolled his eyes, 'I seriously shouldn't ask, should I?' He sneered bitterly in his mind, 'Kashi is still the most famous pervert in the village…'

Kakashi took out the kunai that was wrapped at his left crus and spin it with his left index finger. He approached Iruka slowly and sexily, while his kage bushin disappeared in the air. He stopped spinning and hissed by Iruka's ear. 'Do you want to know what I want to do to you?'

Iruka swallowed his saliva dryly. He didn't manage to reject his lover if the latter hissed in his deep, low and sexy voice at his ear side. But then, they have done it today and his entrance was still not recovered from previous event, though the other muscle of his was telling the otherwise. It was a decision between heaven and hell. Nonetheless, he defeated and nodded gently.

Since Kakashi gained Iruka's silence approval, he continued to hiss at Iruka's ear, 'regrettably, you are wearing one of your best clothes today, if not I would like to use the kunai to stripe off your clothes slowly,' while he brush the blade carefully on top of Iruka's shirt with one hand, while he used the other hand to unbutton the shirt. As the kunai was wrapped around Kakashi's crus for the whole evening, the blade was warm and it was like the long, slim fingers that Kakashi possessed.

'You like that?' Kakashi asked when he nibbled Iruka's earlobe. When he managed to unbutton the shirt, he passed a small amount of charka on the blade, so that it would not be too sharp, just in case it would injure Iruka. Then he carefully, slowly drew circles on top of Iruka's nipple with the tip of the kunai. His other hand slowly brushed down Iruka's muscular torso and tried to take off his belt.

Iruka bite his lower lip so that he could keep his mouth shut. The sensation was immense, as he was cursing himself about it. He really should not have written the book and gave Kakashi a copy. Now all the techniques were applied to him now. Although he was enjoying, he still didn't get used to moan out loud, as he didn't want anybody to hear it.

'Ru… moan for me…I want to hear you scream my name…' Kakashi continued whispered lowly. 'I have set up a kekkai, nobody will hear us…' He then moved to kiss Iruka, trying to use his tongue to open his love's mouth, 'please…'

'Ka…shi…' Iruka replied. His brain was turning into a pile of mesh, nothing he could really think of now, except Kakashi. He could only feel the warm kunai rubbing his nibbles, Kakashi long fingers massaging his groin and of cause Kakashi's hard member humping his buttock.

'Yes, love?' Kakashi grinned cunningly. 'Want more?'

Iruka didn't reply, but instead, he tilted his head and licked Kakashi's neck. Kakashi moaned, but he continued to hiss, 'Ru, you are so hot… I really want to put my cock into your tight ass…' However he paused, while he finally pull off Iruka's pants and boxers with one hand. 'But… before that… I want to put the handle of the kunai into you… and use the pommel to rub your prostate...' He licked Iruka's neck before his continued, 'Yummy… I could already imagine the moan that you would produce… and the water noise when I stirred the pommel in you...'

Iruka's face went pale and then red again. Although he thought of that idea, he was not found of it at all. Although he was so turned on when Kakashi talked dirty, he was desperate to be filled, still, not with a kunai. 'Ka…shi…' he moaned, 'please… not… the… kunai… but… you…'

'What a shame…' Kakashi replied regretfully, but he was smiling cheekily. 'As you wish… love…' He quickly stroked his harden member with lubricant and slowly, inch by inch, thrust into Iruka's warm, tight tunnel in one go. 'Ru…'

The night was particular quiet and dark, as if the moon was embarrassed by their affections; as they knew, it was a long night and there was still plenty of time for them to make out.

Really The End

Yanvi: Sadly, I wanted to make the story lemonier, but seems I am bad at planting a lemon tree, so no a good harvest of lemon come out.

Anyway, this is my second present for Kakashi-dono.

Happy Birthday, Kakashi-dono!

See you next time!


End file.
